Request smutty one shots
by NightcrawlerPriv
Summary: Kurt x lover focused stories, since I like to write them I decided to start sharing, and you can REQUEST what you want to read about exactly. Who, where, general mood... Rated M for obvious reasons ;D
1. INFO

Hello everyone, I'm Skye and I'm going to give you a lot of intimate stories with Kurt Wagner vel the Incredible Nightcrawler of the X-Men :D Yes, what I'm basically saying is that I'm going to write some hot erotica for you with your favourite blue teleporter!

This file is just to let you know that (by private messages or in reviews to this note) you can REQUEST what you want to read about in a lot of detail. With whom, where, what? Is it supposed to be dark and dramatic, passionate, light and lovely? I'm up for (I think all) crazy challenges in this department, so just let me know!

Just be aware I'm going to give it a psychological background most of the time.

This is what this account is all about, your secret Kurt related wishes getting graphic ;)

Greets, fellow Pervies!

Skye


	2. Is he ALL covered in fur?

A/N: Hello again! I lost the e-mail and password for this account as soon as I created it, but two years later here I am getting it back and posting the requested stories! Starting with the first request placed:

Here's what GaredBattlespike wanted:

"I am ispired by XMATAS (look it up on youtube), and in the parody, Tabby asks Kurt "Is EVERY inch of your body covered in fur?", and Kurt replies "A true gentleman never talks of such things...So you'll have to find out for yourself!""

I don't remember and couldn't find Tabitha in TAS but saw Kurt was in a monk (or at least lived as one) in that series, I tried to meet your requirements best as I can! I don't know if going from Tabitha's perspective suits you, but you didn't specify that so I improvised. I kind of see it as X-Men: Evolution Tabitha with TAS Kurt both at age of about 22-24.

HERE WE GO.

Pairing: Kurt x Tabitha

* * *

There, Tabitha Smith is a lot of things most people don't appreciate. She's a mutant for example. But she's also up for fun with no holding back, she loves music louder than anyone in the district would want her to have it, she's flirty and reckless in the best way. She lives her life to the fullest.

And she also was born with a dirty mind. But it's people like her who openly admit to their dirty mind that make the most of it.

For example today morning when she woke up in a bed of a certain blue fuzzy individual she couldn't be more grateful for her straightforward dirty mind.

And here's what happened the previous night…

* * *

-WELOVEADULTCONTENT-WELOVEADULTCONTENT-WELOVEADULTCONTENT-

* * *

"I can't believe you stayed there for so long! No TV and good food?! How did you survive?!" one of the new students at Xavier's institute looked genuinely terrified when Kurt answered their question of how it was it back in the monastery.

Wagner on the other hand, was quite amused with their shocked faces. "Vhen you have a purpose nozzing is impossible" he smiled.

"And your purpose was…?"

"Serving God of course."

"And I think he was just running away from women" Tabitha said as she offensively walked into the room and sat down.

"From women like you? Everyone would run!" Bobby said pretending to be disgusted with Tabitha.

"Fuck you" Smith stuck out her tongue at him with all the dignity she could master.

Iceman's words, of course, couldn't be taken seriously anyway, since she was a very good looking young woman and had quite a crowd lusting after her body. Sadly no one could keep up with her twisted personality, but she still considered herself an eye catcher. Yet she felt surprised when she heard the ex-priest-wannabe's next words;

"Tabitha is a wonderful young woman, be a gentleman and don't make inappropriate remarks. She's smart and beautiful."

Tabitha stared at him, trying not to let that phase her. But just a little bit… it did.

* * *

-WELOVEADULTCONTENT-WELOVEADULTCONTENT-WELOVEADULTCONTENT-

* * *

In the evening as she stepped out at her balcony she saw him on his own balcony, staring into the night sky, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Hey!" she called to him, so loud and suddenly that he almost fell off the balustrade.

As he found his balance again he looked towards her. "Good evening, Tabitha. Isn't it nice outside today?"

"Yeah, yeah" she waved her hand at his words. "Look, the things you said about me earlier today… thanks."

She had to get this off her chest. Back then she didn't say anything, but then, for the rest of the day her thoughts were somewhat returning to him every two minutes. Like that little compliment made her think of her own opinion about him.

"You're velcome, Schone" Kurt bowed gentlemanly in her direction.

"What does that German thing mean?" she frowned frustrated.

"It means beautiful" he smiled at her gently.

"Oh. That's so sweet!" she lifted her eyebrows and grinned at the same time. It was amusing how Kurt could get pretty awkward talking to people and yet he was so smooth and composed when complimenting females. "You're pretty handsome yourself, Blue Boy" she winked at him.

Wagner lost his composure at the words. "What makes you say that?" he asked looking towards far off horizon.

"Seriously?" Tabitha got up onto the balustrade of her balcony and made her way to balustrade of his. "Have you seen your abs?" He frowned as she dropped onto his balcony. Then she smacked herself in the forehead. "Of course you did! So how dare you question your hotness?" she acted genuinely surprised.

"I- Vait, vhen did you see my abs?" he asked suddenly realizing he doesn't recall any situation in which he'd take off his shirt around Tabitha.

Suddenly Tabitha pulled his shirt halfway up before he stopped her. "Just now!" She claimed.

"Tabitha! Be decent!" Kurt tried to sound angry but came out sounding and looking more embarrassed than anything.

"But I don't wanna!" she claimed pouting. "Decent is SO boring."

Kurt looked at her with corner of his eye and turned to look at the Institute's gardens. She sighed loudly and rested her back against the wall behind him. Watching him from behind against the quiet night she couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering places.

As someone who was 4 years older than her and once tried to become a monk, Kurt was all kinds of a forbidden fruit, and let me tell you that – Tabitha Smith LOVES forbidden fruits. Moreover she considered him steaming hot, that crafty tail so included, and even his dark blue fur worked for him.

In fact those two traits of his unique look were intriguing for her.

"You know I always wanted to know" this is what happens when Tabitha Smith is quiet for more than 10 seconds. Kurt wasn't wary of it enough so he looked at her without any worry. Like it was the most appropriate question in the world, she asked; "Are you literally ALL covered in fur? Like EVERY inch of your body, EVERYWHERE?"

The words she stressed and what they were indicating made Kurt's blood instantly rush to his face and his eyes nervously skip away from her. However he smirked nervously. "A real gentleman doesn't talk of such zings, especially to a Lady."

"Quit this royal talk, I really wanna know!" Tabitha stepped over to him and pulled on his arm like a child begging for a treat.

"No, Tabitha" Kurt chuckled as he turned to face her. "It's inappropriate for me to tell you zis."

"Come on, no one made a 'forbidden fur questions' list" she rolled her eyes. "Pleeeeaseee…"she stared at him with puppy eyes.

Kurt had to look away. "Asking such zing viz such angelic expression… unbelievable. "

Tabitha smiled. "Soooo?"

"Nein, Fraulein" he gently pulled her hands off his arm and placed a gentle kiss on top of one palm. "Vith all respect in ze vorld, I von't tell you zat."

She still stared at him fiercely when he smiled at her. She didn't depend on this information that much until he refused to provide it, now that was war. "I won't give up."

"Me neizzer. In zis case, Fraulein, I suppose you'll have to find out for yourself" he chuckled. His eyes went wide when in response to those words Tabitha grabbed and pulled on his belt. "Tabitha… I vasn't being serious" he said in a lowered voice.

"Pity, I am fully serious" she smirked at him from the close proximity they were in. "I won't give up until I know" she squinted her eyes with a challenging grin.

After a moment of staring back into her fierce eyes he said low: "Zen I guess you'll really need to find out for yourself."

He could see the spark appear in her eyes, and just after that he was pushed back against the balustrade as the girl didn't take two seconds to start working on his belt.

Until last moment he expected her to stop and call it a night, but when his belt was actually undone and she started working on button of his jeans it became real. He could feel his breath shudder and his heart sped up. He lifted her face to look him in the eye.

"Tabitha… if finding out about ze fur is all it is, zen... fine, I'll tell you… so you don't have to-"

"Don't you dare" she frowned slightly. "Now I want to find out myself."

"But… vhy?"

Even with her heart beating so quickly and slight rush of nervousness Tabitha was as straightforward as always. "Because I'm attracted to you" she stated, allowing one of her hands slip under his shirt and feel his abs. He smirked at the pleasant firmness of his six pack. "Obviously."

Kurt stared back at her. "…Still, it's…"

While be struggled to find the right words to express the unholy feeling to this entire situation, Tabitha slid her hand down and slid her fingers onto his boxers where she could feel his admirable manhood already quite excited. He gasped low with surprise. "If you really don't want it I can stop but this buddy here seems in the mood" she grinned with satisfaction as her cheeks brightened. She still didn't know the answer to her question about whether this friend in the underwear is furry, but she was so close to figuring it out.

And she already could tell the furry-or-not fella is of a satisfying size, which made her excitement and anticipation grow.

Wagner looked conflicted, but since he didn't precisely tell her to stop after all, she rubbed her palm against the bulge teasingly. He twitched all over and grew another bit under her hand. Her fingers traced up to the border of his underwear and she stuck her fingers under its rim, pulling it as she stepped back, causing him to follow a step before stopping her hands and looking into her eyes.

His golden orbs were heated but uncertain.

"Would you rather stay on the balcony where someone can see us any moment?" Tabitha asked. "Because that would be actually hot."

"N-no" he bit his lip and walked past her to enter the room. He hesitantly looked over at her, seemed to wonder what to do.

Damn, the man was still not sure if it's okay to let this situation escalate. Tabitha snickered with amusement. Ex-monk-wannabe stuck between sainthood and oh-how-pleasant sin. How cute.

Her grin was daring and almost evil as she approached him and wasted no time pushing him back onto the bed. Another split second later her hands grabbed on sides of his pants and underwear, pulling both off to his hips.

The proof of how much he secretely enjoyed her attention sprang free in front of her, and for a second her breath caught. Five minutes ago she wouldn't have thought she'd be looking at Kurt Wagner's erect cock. "Now, that would answer my question..." she said under her breath.

Her eyes didn't want to look away for a lingering moment, but then she shifted them slowly to his face. If he was conflicted before, now he was torn like a dry, shivering leaf. The man's eyes glistened with heat, but at the same time he had the look of a trapped animal.

Caught under her, with his legs held still by her weight as well as his own clothes wrapped around his thighs, in a way - he was. But more than physically, he was trapped with his own desire to let her take it further.

And Tabitha liked this desperate look behind his eyes.

Her smirk returned as her hand grabbed his manhood at the base. Kurt budged with a gasp and reached to her, just about to say something to stop her, but all words were blown away as she leaned down and took the tip in her mouth.

"Mmh!" Wagner bit on his lips to stop his voice. "Tabitha...!"

Smith peeked up at him with one eye. There was still a hint of reprimand in his voice. His monk side wasn't completely broken yet. But soon it will be - she thought as she took more of his cock into her mouth.

"AH!" he gasped huskily before clapping a hand over his own mouth. "Mh...!"

She would smirk, or even grin at his reaction, would her mouth not be filled with his sensitive flesh. Instead she proceeded to move her head up- not far enough to completely pull him out- and back down. He shuddered and bit down an intesne moan. She shifted up again to have only his tip in her lips and teased with her tongue. Every circle she licked over the head of his penic brought the german closer to an actual whimper.

She let both her hands join and squeeze him along the shaft. The man arched his back with a shiver.

She knew what she was doing. She knew exactly. She didn't know if Kurt Wagner had eve experienced a blowjob, much less if he ever experienced a good one, but she was determined to give him the best one up to day and for decades to come.

Speaking of coming.

Salty taste filled her mouth, now more intensely than before. She could feel him leaking precum like a broken faucet. For a second she wondered if she should stop and leave him like that, get this silly satisfaction of only giving him a taste of how good she could make him feel.

But he looked so intense right there, twisting under her touch, shuddering like a leaf. She wanted to see the last of him.

With one final lick she pulled back and sat up straight on top of his laps to have the best view, her hands worked up and down the length of his cock.

"Ah- ah-"

His gasps somehow made her smirk. That was the sound of a well done job on her side. He was almost there.

All of sudden a spasm almost twisted him into a sitting position and his manhood twitched harder in her hand, spurting a milky liquid that stained his shirt and her palm. He twitched some more before falling back powerlessly.

Tabitha hummed; "Hm hm hm, would you look at that" she lifted her sperm-stained hand for him to see through the half-cracked eyes. "I guess you're not as innocent as you aspired to be. Do you have some tissues laying around?"

He weakly pointed towards his nightstand, unable to utter any words.

Darn, he was more out of breath than after Wolverine's training.

Tabitha had wide smile on her face as she shifted off of his laps and proceeded to clean her hand. In another situation she might deal with it in a sexier way, but as long as the guy is being so stubborn, he doesn't get to have a full show.

As she was done she got up and looked at Wagner who just zipped his pants back up and decidely refused to lift his eyes up to meet her. At first she rolled her eyes but then it stung her a bit as she thought about it.

"...Will you hate me now for pushing you into this?" she asked.

His eyes flickered to her for a second, confused, but then he was staring away again. "No... I von't. I just..." he seemed to battle with his inner demons for a moment before finally looking up with a faint, nervous smile. "Zat vas really nice, Tabby... Amazing."

"Just don't go thanking me, that would be awkward" she stated with her eyebrow arched.

He snickered awkwardly. "Yeah."

She almost wanted to say it was nothing personal and she just likes to have some fun, but she held back the words. Wagner knew her long enough to know that she's not looking for anything serious and any sex is just what it is. Fun.

Instead, she leaned over him to mess his dark hair and grinned that cheshire cat smile. "It was nice hanging out, but I gotta run get me some beauty sleep. Night, Blue!"

Wagner looked at her as she strutted out the door. "...Ja. Guten Nacht."

Tabitha Smith remembered this day as a happy day. This was the day she found out the answer to the odd question haunting her since she first encountered the Nightcrawler.

He indeed, is all covered in blue fuzz.

* * *

-WELOVEADULTCONTENT-WELOVEADULTCONTENT-WELOVEADULTCONTENT-

* * *

A/N: That was the first requested story, how did you like it? Let me know in a review and feel free to request anything you like with Kurt getting into dirty situations!

Stay hot, fellow Pervies!


End file.
